digital_monster_unlimitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Digital Monster Unlimted
Digimon Unlimited, sometimes referred to as DigiUnlimited, or it's current version, AndroGochi, is a freeware digital pet app created by bulzipke. It's purpose was to emulate the original Digimon virtual pet toys released by Bandai in 1997, and along with it's development, it began to expand with additional features and Digimon used by the later editions of the toy, such as the Digimon Pendulum's shaking mechanic. Currently, the app boasts a roster of 460+ Digimon spanning from the original roster of Digimon, up to the Digimon found in the Digivice Burst toy. The current version of the app, AndroGochi, is currently in development, and it's current version is in a unworkable state. It's creator is currently on a hiatus, and the future of the app is unknown at the moment. Features As stated, the app tries to emulate the functions of the original Digivice toys. Status Status refers to the first icon on the Digivice. This shows information about the Digimon, such as it's age, weight, hunger or energy meters, and it's win and loss rate. Feed/Cure This is the second icon on the Digivice. It allows the user to feed their Digimon, as well as care for it when it's sick or injured. Training This icon allows users to train their Digimon, making it more efficient in battles and checking it's critical number. The app uses a training mini-game similar to the version 4 and 5 of the original Digivice toys. This also has the pendulum mini-game used in the Digimon Pendulum. A new feature added is the "Search" option, which you may use QR codes to battle Digimon. Battle/Jogress Allows users to battle and jogress digivolve with another Digimon. This requires access to the server. Care The 5th icon on the Digivice. In the original Digivice toys, there was two separate functions, a "Toilet" function, which cleaned the Digimon whenever it pooped. The other function, named "Light", would turn the screen of the Digivice off, allowing a Digimon to sleep. In Digimon Unlimited, the two functions was merged into one option. Shop The 6th icon. In the app, when a Digimon would win a battle, the user would gain Bits, a currency used in app. This option would open a shop, which would allow the user to spend Bits to gain items. As of version 1.28, the shop is currently unavailable. This was a new function not seen in the toys. Digimemory The 7th icon. When a Digimon dies, and the game is reset, this function allows the user to save the recently deceased Digimon and use it when battling. This wasn't seen in the toys, either. Alert This icon is the last icon on the digivice, and isn't manually selectable. This is used an alarm to alert the user in case the Digimon needed something. Like the original toys, the app has 4 buttons, which all reside on the side. The "A" button, seen on the top of the digivice, scrolls through the different options, and the "B" button, seen in the middle, selects it. The bottom button, the "C" button, cancels out whatever option is currently selected, and the "Reset" button, the small button, is used to "reset" the Digivice, allowing the user to raise another Digimon from scratch. Due to it being an app, more options was included with the app, such as the ability to change the user's Tamer name, and allowing them to customize how their Digivice looked. Sleeping Main Article: Sleep Like in the original toys, Digimon would sleep at certain times of the day. * Baby I Digimon only sleeps for 5 minutes during its 1-hour life * Baby II Digimon sleeps at 7 pm * Child Digimon sleeps at 8 pm * Adult Digimon sleeps at 9 pm * Perfect Digimon and above sleeps at 10 pm All Digimon wake up at 8am or around that time, unless its sleep has been disturbed. Every time you wake up your Digimon, it will fall asleep 10 minutes later. Care Misses Main Article: Care Misses When a Digimon gain care misses, they can be set off in their evolution route. This can cause a Digimon to digivolve into a completely different Digimon. This can also lower the lifespan and the abilities of a Digimon in general. Digi-Eggs Main Article: Digi-Eggs Unlike the toys, which had different versions as separate toys, Digimon Unlimited puts different versions and separates them with Digi-Eggs. These depict what Digimon you can start with. Category:Digimon Unlimited